Je l'aime à mourir
by feylie
Summary: C'est notre cher Yuki, l'écrivain cynique, qui se met un soir à songer à son p'tit chéri Shûuchi. Vous comprendrez en lisant.


Et voilà une fic écrite pour ma sempaï, j'ai nommé, la grande Lied !

Une song-fic sur la chanson de Francis Cabrel intitulé : « Je l'aime à mourir ». Bah, c'est vrai que c'est le titre mais bon… on ne sait jamais au cas où vous ne verriez pas le lien, lol.

Bref, ne sois pas trop méchante avec moi, Lied. Je débute dans cet univers !

Même si je ne dis pas les noms des 2 persos, je crois que comprendrez tout seul qui est qui, lol. Ca aide les résumés, lol.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je l'aime à mourir

_Moi je n'étais rien_

Une nuit de plus passée entre le quatre murs d'un bureau devant un écran

Une prison glacée que je me suis imposé tout comme ce silence qui me convient. Je l'ai apprivoisé depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Je vis dans un monde sans émotion... dans le mien... gris et terne mais mon monde. Egaré parmi des feuilles de papier, des stylos et un ordinateur... Egaré dans ma propre forteresse à l'intérieur de laquelle je me protège.

_Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui_

...Il a fallu qu'une personne vienne me troubler. Je me suis endurcie mais face à elle, je ne suis plus qu'un homme sans volonté.

Si mes mots me servent à blesser autrui, les siens sont d'une toute autre nature. Ses mots ont un goût sincère que je voudrais parfois lui ôter pour ne pas devoir admettre que les miens sont un poison. Car sa naïveté est à ce point incroyable qu'il m'arrive de me dire qu'il n'existe pas de personne aussi pure que lui. Et ce soir, je le veille.

_Je suis le gardien_

_Du sommeil de ses nuits_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Elle...C'est une personne qui a un nom. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le prononcer ? Comme si je craignais de le souiller seulement en le murmurant… _Shûichi__ Shindô…_

_Vous pouvez détruire_

_Tout ce qu'il vous plaira_

Malgré mes atteintes, il – puisque c'est un homme - restera aussi pur et déterminé… face à moi.

Au final... Oui, au final, n'est-ce pas lui qui remportera notre bataille ? Car si mes armes sont de feu, son armure, elle, est faite d'eau. Et bien que je craigne réellement de m'éteindre un jour, pour l'instant je demeure encore intact près de lui. J'ignorais que le feu pouvait se fondre dans l'eau sans pour autant s'affaiblir.

_Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir_

_L'espace de ses bras_

Et lui qui ignore que ses bras sont ses meilleures armes. Lui qui parvient à m'ensorceler au point de détruire ce que j'étais pour faire de moi un autre... Petit à petit...

_Pour tout reconstruire_

Moi en le désirant, lui en m'aimant...

_Pour tout reconstruire_

Devenir un autre.

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Et lorsqu'à certain moment, nos coeurs montrent le désir de battre à l'unisson, il sait jouer avec le temps.

_Elle a gommé les chiffres_

_Des horloges du quartier_

Alors, durant l'espace d'une éternité, je tente d'oublier ce que je lui reproche. Je tente d'oublier qu'il m'offre plus que son corps et que ma vie désormais lui appartient.

_Elle a fait de ma vie_

_Des cocottes en papier_

_Des éclats de rire_

Et je me demande toujours qui de nous deux est le magicien, qui de nous deux est le démon qui a détourné l'autre de son chemin.

_Elle a bâtit des ponts_

_Entre nous et le ciel_

_Et nous les traversons_

Mais peu importe de savoir qui a conduit l'autre... puisque c'est moi. Car lorsque nos âmes ne font plus qu'un... Je cherche toujours à me l'approprier. Pouvoir le connaître encore mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même, connaître la plus infime partie de lui et ce qu'il ignore encore de lui.

_À chaque fois qu'elle_

_Ne veut pas dormir_

Lorsque nos corps ne font plus qu'un, ses prunelles gardent leur pureté tandis que les miennes deviennent à nouveau glacées. C'est une façon m'éloigner de lui. Le blesser au plus vite pour qu'il s'écarte. Mais il demeure toujours à m'observer. Et inévitablement, Morphée repart seul alors que mon amant revient vers moi pour son plus grand malheur.

Car à chaque fois, nos ébats finissent par faire une victime... Mon regard glacé le transperce. Et même si ce sont parfois des larmes de cristal qui coulent sur son visage, mes yeux perçoivent leur bel éclat pourpre.

_Ne veut pas dormir_

J'ai le sang d'un ange sur le coeur. Mais c'est ma mort qui devient inévitable.

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Comprendra-t-il que tout mon être le supplie de rester même si mes paroles lui intiment de me quitter ?

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_

_Pour être si forte aujourd'hui_

Mon indifférence n'est qu'un masque que je finis par exécrer. Mon amour un manteau que je voudrais enfin pouvoir revêtir. Mais je n'y parviens pas. Et je le blesse encore plus chaque jour. Et pourtant il demeure toujours près de moi…

Quoique de plus normale puisqu'il à renier ce dieu qu'il l'a créé pour m'idolâtrer alors que je ne le méritait pas. Il n'y a rien à comprendre dans cette histoire.

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_

Je le veux entier. Il me veut pour moi. Je désire son corps, il désire mon âme. N'est-ce pas l'essentiel ?

_De la vie, et l'amour aussi_

Je me lève et me dirige vers ce salon où s'est joué, une heure plus tôt, un ballet que seuls mes yeux ont pu contempler.

Car avant de retourner dans ma prison aux murs gris et glacés, devenu mon enfer par ma volonté, un ange m'a ouvert les portes de son paradis cette nuit.

Ce spectacle qu'il m'a offert et tout aussi beau que celui qu'il m'offre en ce moment même ... Le sommeil d'un ange... En suis-je digne. O Seigneur ne le blâme pas !

_Elle vit de son mieux_

Qui connaît le sexe des anges ? Je m'y suis perdu ce soir en le voyant vêtu d'une robe blanche aux milles rubans et de sa paire d'ailes.

_Son rêve d'opaline_

Il est devenu le fil qui me retient. Il est devenu celui qui m'empêche de gâcher cette vie que Dieu m'a donnée, un jour de caprice. Pourtant, s'il me le demandait, je serais capable de franchir le pas sans hésiter. Avec lui mourir par amour devient un privilège.

_Elle danse au milieu_

Homme ou femme... peut importe

Brun ou brune... Peut m'importe.

Je l'ai vu prendre des identités et il m'a toujours séduit. Je ne puis le fuir tant qu'il restera un souffle au fond de moi. Tant qu'il restera cette vision...

_Des forêts qu'elle dessine_

Des nuits passées à mette de l'ordre dans mes idées tout en rasant les murs de ma prison... malade d'amour, malade de souffrir pour un ange que je souille et qui pourtant m'accepte malgré mes défauts.

Il croit ne pas savoir mais il sait intiment que je l'aime à mourir.

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Que je l'aime au point de braver les interdits. Mais lui n'a-t-il pas été le premier à renoncer à ses ailes immaculées pour moi ? J'ai essayé de le préserver en tentant de l'éloigner. J'ai tenté, Seigneur, de vous le rendre mais en vain...

_Elle porte des rubans_

Cette nuit, je l'ai une fois de plus découvert pour lui ôter son costume d'ange alors qu'il dansait devant moi.

_Qu'elle laisse s'envoler_

Sa peau a brûlé sous mes caresses. J'ai frissonné dès que ses lèvres sont entrées en contact avec ma peau alors qu'il dessinait les lettres de mon prénom avec sa langue... Cette langue et cette bouche qui me murmurent des chants... Les siens et pas les vôtres mon Dieu. La voix de mon ange est nulle comparable.

_Elle me chante souvent_

_Que j'ai tort d'essayer_

Et même si j'avoue vouloir le rabaisser dans ses écrits, ses chants eux je ne peux les retenir...

_De les retenir_

_De les retenir_

Comme ses frissons de plaisir...

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Je sais quand il hésite. Je sais quand l'ange rougie.

_Pour monter dans sa grotte_

_Cachée sous les toits_

Si ses avancés lui semblent osées les miennes sont bien plus audacieuses.

_Je dois clouer des notes_

Qu'il perde pieds et je sais que j'ai vaincu. Qu'il hurle mon nom et je sais que l'ai soumis...

_À mes sabots de bois_

Le Démon et l'Ange... La Mort et la Vie... Je l'aime...

_Je l'aime à mourir_

... Pour la vie. Mais pour le moment, je dois veiller sur lui.

_Je dois juste m'asseoir_

Sans le toucher pour pas l'éveiller ou éveiller mes sens.

_Je ne dois pas parler_

Simplement le veiller pour lui prouver que je sais l'aimer sans cruauté.

_Je ne dois rien vouloir_

L'aimer comme il sait si bien le faire lorsqu'il me regarde travailler.

_Je dois juste essayer_

Juste l'aimer à sa manière. Lui prouver que je peux être à lui autrement qu'avec mon corps.

_De lui appartenir_

_De lui appartenir_

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Et si ce soir, je suis capable de prendre une telle résolution, c'est qu'il est parvenu à gagner malgré mes colères.

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_

_Pour être si forte aujourd'hui_

A gagner plus qu'une bataille alors que je pensais remporter la guerre.

_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres_

_De la vie, et l'amour aussi_

Malgré les barrières que j'ai posé, malgré mes colères injustifiées, malgré cette solitude imposées… J'ai perdu.

Je me croyais fort mais je n'étais rien… rien sans lui.

_Moi je n'étais rien_

_Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui_

Et bien que ma défaite soit cinglante, je me sens encore plus fort que je ne l'étais…grâce lui.

_Je suis le gardien_

_Du sommeil de ses nuits_

Je pose un dernier regard sur ce corps endormi et malgré mes bonnes intentions je ne résiste pas à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Je l'aime à mourir_

Il sourit.

Un sourire qu'il ne cesse de garder en pleine journée tout comme en pleine nuit. Toujours fier de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il fait et de celui qu'il aime malgré les critiques.

_Vous pouvez détruire_

_Tout ce qu'il vous plaira_

Et c'est sans doute cela, que j'admire chez mon ange. Cette force qui émane de lui, cette lumière qui irradie le moindre de ses gestes.

_Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir_

_L'espace de ses bras_

Toujours ce courage...

_Pour tout reconstruire_

Toujours cette énergie...

_Pour tout reconstruire_

Qui m'attire et me fait dire...

_"- Je l'aime à mourir"_

**Finish **

Et ben ! Ca y est ! Je l'ai écrite ma première fic Yaoï. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est soft mais pour un commencement, moi je suis toute fière !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
